Cops, Robbers and Getting Caught In The Crossfire DrakexOC
by ALostWinchester
Summary: Dtv. Benet Drake's life is about to change, if only meeting Alicea and falling in love could be simple...
1. Chapter 1

Det. Sgt. Bennet Drake walked a different route home from work that evening. It had been a trying day and as he approached a pub he knew was full of criminals, a fight spilled out of its doors. As much as he wanted to continue walking, he knew he wouldn't and pulled his features from those of displeasure to the stern Sergeant Drake who would end this chaos.

He beat his way through the door and was deciding his next move to assert control when a gun shot racked through the air. Everyone paused, waiting to see if more shots were to be fired, and who had been hit. Eyes turned to dust crumbling from the roof above the gunman's head. Only, it was a woman. She wore a fine dress, of layered green patterns that had sadly been stained and marred in the scuffle. She stood on the bar, and challenged anyone to move with her angry eyes.

"Either sit back down," She ordered, "Or I'll show you out of this life and into the next."

Everyone took a seat. At a loss, Sgt. Drake approached the bar. He wasn't sure how to behave now; he'd rushed into a fight that had dissipated the moment he was going to end it. Following his usual pattern inside of a Free House, he walked to the bar and ordered a drink. The girl with the shotgun served him with a smile that didn't belong on the face that could threaten to kill criminals and have them believe she would; it was a sweet smile. It made her look more youthful and spritely than he had first thought she was. As she poured his whiskey, she brushed loose strands of her tightly pulled-back hair behind her ears, revealing cuts, bruising, and scars from a lifetime working behind that counter. She passed him the drink and asked curiously,

"Are you a man of the law?"

The smirk that played on her lips set Sgt. Drake at unease.

"Off duty, miss." He replied politely.

"Doing some ear-ee-wigging on the likes of our patrons?" she continued, passing someone else's order to them.

"No, miss." He assured her and returned his attention to his own order. She moved directly in front of him and slid her arms on the counter so that she could lean towards him and tell him quietly,

"Then finish your drink and take your leave. You put these men on edge and they aren't known for their co-operation with the law."

He held her gaze incredulously; he had no intent to impose the law on anyone else that evening, but her sombre gaze spoke volumes. She moved on from him, allowing him to finish his drink in peace.

At the station the next morning, Sgt. Drake approached Atherton. He asked for any information to be had on the criminal nature of the pub he had visited. Atherton's expression read as though Drake should know of the place. As Atherton began to speak, Det. Insp. Reid walked out of his office and ordered Drake to his side. Both Atherton and Drake sighed before Drake's departure.

"Sir, what can you tell me about the Copper Bell?" Drake asked as he kept pace with Reid's purposeful strides.

"A working mans pub for men who don't mind being around or directly involved with criminals. Has been for some years now. There are many instances there where the law has been forced to interfere in the past. Why do you ask?"

"No reason sir, I passed it by yesterday and –"

"Sergeant, will you send for Jackson?" Reid interrupted, cutting off Drake who promptly turned and made his way to Homer Jackson's lodging.

The day, as any other day made Drake weary, however the sun shone and he decided to postpone his arrival at home. It wasn't as if anyone was waiting there for him. So he sat in the park on a bench and contemplated his life. He thought of the people he had seen die, the friends he'd lost and the horrors war had shown to him. He thought of his job and how it was affected by people like Jackson, and how it affected people out with his life; like Rose. He thought of the emptiness of his home, and his longing for simple companionship.

He rose from the bench as the sun set, and walked back to the Copper Bell.

"You know," she said as she sat next to him by the bar. She looked radiant tonight, her brown hair hanging over her shoulders, her dress a variation of orange patterns, no shotgun in hand, "You'll start to look like a crooked cop if you keep coming here," she leaned closer to him, "Or a man with a death-wish."

With no real response to that, he smirked and let out a burst of air through his nose to signify he had heard what she said.

"What's your name?" she asked, reaching behind the bar and pulling out a bottle of ale for her self. He was about to answer 'detective sergeant', but stopped and instead replied,

"Bennet Drake, Madam." He replied, reaching to shake her hand.

"Alice." She replied.

"No last name?"

"I shall hold that hostage from you until further notice." She smirked. Drake liked Alice. And thusly, he began to frequent the Copper Bell, unchallenged by his peers at the station. He felt he could talk to her, and laugh with her. It was such a change from the slog of his life. If only he knew, she wasn't who he thought she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice waited for Det. Insp. Reid in his office. He was informed by Atherton as he came in for work that day that a lady was waiting for him in is the room. As he entered, Alice stood, her face hidden by a red hat until Reid reached his chair and faced her. She held her head high with a polite smile. Her dress today was simple, but such a vibrant red that it was difficult to look at.

"Detective Inspector Reid," she began and reached out her hand, "How do you do?"

Reid took her hand and politely kissed her glove. "What can I do for you madam?"

"Please, call me Alice."

"What can I do for you Alice?"

She closed the door and passed him a police badge.

"This man is dead." She sighed, all the softness of her voice gone. "He has been for six years. If you look into the number on that badge you will find he was Greg Stone, a widowed father to Alicia Stone."

"Your father." Reid deduced.

"Indeed."

"Young miss, I'm sorry but this is –"

"No one investigated because he was killed by the police to cover up a conspiracy between the police and the people behind the Free House known as the Copper Bell."

That perked his interest. He looked up, "And how did you come to know all of this?"

It took her a moment to steady her breathing and say, "He suspected that his operation was at threat, by someone on the Force who was ultimately working for the Copper Bell."

"Just one someone?"

"Maybe more. Maybe not. All the same, the officers were killed, leaving me stranded undercover for six years – the police being none the wiser."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Find the bastard keeping the copper Bell off the police force's watchful eye and free me from this Hell."

"Why should I believe you?"

She leaned forward, shaking with fury and anguish, "Before they were slaughtered, my father gave me that badge and asked me to finish what he started. I've tried, I've failed and now I'm reaching out for help. Don't make his sacrifices – his life, and my innocence – worthless. Don't make any of those men's sacrifices worthless. I beg you."

Tears bubbled over.

"How did you end up involved?"

"At the time I was recently married, and even more recently widowed. I needed purpose. My father gave me that. I was happy for a distraction from the distress of losing my husband."

"You were young." He deduced.

"I was."

"Why would a father put his young, emotional daughter in the middle of such crime?"

"I begged him to let me help. I was foolish and out of sorts. He should never have said yes, but when I wanted something I made sure I got it."

"You bribed him."

"I threatened him with my life like a spoiled brat. I would have done it – I should have been institutionalised."

Reid was quiet for several minutes. Alice waited.

"Do you have anything else? Your father's notes, his colleagues names..."

"I have everything I could find after he died. It's not everything he had but I can get it to you."

"From here on out you are in danger –"

"No offence, but I've survived six years alone. I couldn't have sought help at the time but I'm hard enough now to risk this. I don't suggest you waste any time worrying about me. Just bring my father justice."

Reid noticed that each time she spoke of her father directly, her eyes shone a little brighter with a sadness he wished never to know. He thought of the loss of his daughter; did his eyes shine like that when he thought of her?

"I will review what you have and decide if there is anything I can do to help. Can I have someone escort you home?"

"There's not worrying about me and trying to kill me." She smirked. "No, thank you. I'll bring the evidence you seek when I can. Mr Reid,"

She stood, and Reid stood to see her go.

"I haven't been able to say this to a man in several years." Reid thought of the situation she was in and the things she would most certainly have had to endure and overcome. How many scars did that red dress hide? "Thank you."

A tear threatened to spill and she quickly ducked out of his office, and out of the station.

"Who was the lady friend?" Bennet asked.

"A lost soul."

"A new case, sir?"

"Possibly. Possibly not."


	3. Chapter 3

Bennet walked from the circus site with Alice on his arm, hugging into it for warmth.

"I saw a woman today at the station looking just like you."

"Oh?"

"She wore the exact same dress, the same hat and had her hair the same style."

"I see." The laughter died from her face. He stopped and turned to her,

"What is going on? It seems to me you may be informing Detective Inspector Reid of my presence at the Copper –"

"No! Not at all, I like your company, very much so. It's..."

"You can tell me." He said, touching her chin with the side of knuckle. She looked up at him and confessed,

"I want out. I want to leave that wretched pub and have a life again."

Her features tugged as she fought a lengthy heart-ache. Benet pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He knew she was too young to know such pain. She pulled away from him and walked to a bench, holding his hand and leading him to it with her. The night air was still. And Benet held his breath as she poured her heart out to him.

"I can't tell you how wonderful your company has been. There aren't words for how strongly I appreciate it. I've been literally trapped in the Copper Bell with its criminals and scum for six years, utterly alone. I haven't been able to see my mother since my father died. Or send her a letter or even find her. It was my father that sent me into the Copper Bell. I've started from the wrong place, I'm sorry I-"

"Take your time." He encouraged her, taking her fidgeting hand in his. She smiled, and seemed to relax.

"When I was seventeen I got married. Shortly after, my husband took ill and within two years of our marriage, the sickness killed him. I didn't know what to do with myself afterwards. I was ready for a family, for marriage and it had been pulled from between my fingers. I wished I would die.

"My father was a policeman. He had been working under the guise of a criminal for two years on an investigation into the Copper Bell that was turning up less and less evidence to arrest the people he and his team were looking into. I wanted to die, but the failing of his operation, the separation from his family and the guilt my suicide would cause him was too much for me to bear. I forced him to let me help his work. I was desperate for some semblance of purpose and I threatened to kill myself if he didn't let me help.

"He suspected they knew about the police presence in their midst. Before I had any hope of making a difference, he was dead, and I was on my own. Benet, the things I've seen... the things I know..."

She visibly put in place a mask beneath her skin.

"Why did you go to Inspector Reid and not to me?" He asked, hurt clear in his features.

"I didn't want you in trouble for our association." She said to the floor. He took her face in his hand and lifted her eyes to his. A tear fell over her cheek and he wiped it free.

"Alice,"

"Alicia." She corrected him.

"Alicia," he began, "I do not see our association as trouble. I disregard what anyone should think – I... I care deeply for you."

She smiled and looked down and back up at him, squeezing her hand in his. They gazed into each others eyes for a time, unsure whether now was the right moment if there ever would be one. A bike bell sounded as a cyclist passed. They moved apart, smirking at the interruption.

"Miss Alicia..."

"Stone. Don't tell anyone my last name, do you hear me?"

"Miss Alicia Stone," he continued, "May I kiss you?"

All sadness was quickly erased, replaced with a joy that lit up every detail in her smile. "Please do." She replied, leaning closer until their lips touched, softly moulding to each other. She placed her hand upon his jaw, and the kiss deepened, their tongues gracing each other carefully. Rain drops began to fall, softly at first, but they quickly increased in frequency. They parted, and began to hand in hand, briskly walk home.

At the door to Alice's house, there was no shelter from the rain.

"Do you want to come in?" Alice asked, her arms around Benet's neck as his wound around her waist.

"No, young miss. I have seen you safely home and I shall take my leave. Perhaps another day?" he smiled. She leaned in for a kiss which he reciprocated, and turned to go inside. He turned to jog home, and had no way of knowing what Alice had walked into.


	4. Chapter 4

At the door to Alice's house, there was no shelter from the rain.

"Do you want to come in?" Alice asked, her arms around Benet's neck as his wound around her waist.

"No, young miss. I have seen you safely home and I shall take my leave. Perhaps another day?" he smiled. She leaned in for a kiss which he reciprocated, and turned to go inside. He turned to jog home, and had no way of knowing what Alice had walked into.

Whoever had wrapped their hand over her mouth and twisted her against their chest, was a muscular man who smelled like scotch. She stared at the man in the chair, Paul Connor, a loud-mouthed know nothing who had at last talked himself into real trouble, and he had now dragged her with him. A knife pressed to her neck and she strained away from it, as she always did. She put her hand to the fingers around its handle and tried to cry out for help. He shook her until she stilled, he breathing the only noise she made. If looks could kill Paul would stop drooling blood from his hanging mouth and bobbing his head.

"Paulie boy, look 'ere, a birdies come to join us."

He stepped forward, forcing Alice with him. She faked tripping and his hand automatically followed her movement, keeping the blade from her neck. She acted quickly, twisting beneath his arm, keeping the blade away from her as best she could, and manipulating it into her grasp. He tried to catch her at first, then to hit her. As his fist took the wind from her stomach, she plunged the knife forward, into his chest.

He realised the situation as Alice stood, and roared at her as though he might run forward and attack. Instead he slumped onto his knees and died. Paul's head was hovering upwards and Alice made out he words,

"Thank you."

She moved to her kitchen, opened a drawer and returned with a mallet. She brought it down hard onto Paul's knees who howled with the pain. With a cloth she wiped his tender, swollen face of the blood and held his face in her hands.

"Paul, if you dare bring that kind of bollix to my home again I will use that mallet to break every bone in your body. Stop telling people you really live here, and I won't castrate you if I do have to tie you up and smash you to little pieces."

She tossed his head from her hands and turned to clean up and change her dress. She walked to the Copper Bell, entering through the side door. It was loud inside, and she pushed her way through to the offices. Prostitutes leaned against Mark Mossin looking bored. Alice ignored her and addressed Mark,

"Mr Mossin, Paul Connor has been attacked in my home. Will you see to it the body of his attacker and Paul be removed immediately? Thank you."

She turned to leave but Mark's words forced her to pause.

"I had Paul tracked down and killed. His mouth was full of lies. I dislike lies, Alice."

"Kindly get him out of my home, Mark."

"Did you kill my assassin or did Paul."

She took a deep breath. "Tough as Nails Alie, you'll never shake that name will you?"

Alice turned around, "Will you remove the hell from my home or shall I ask the police to?"

"Don't threaten me with that pig you've been lying down with."

"Don't dilly dally getting Paul and his friend out of my house."

Alice turned on her heel to leave and left the Copper Bell behind. She walked to Long Susan's Brothel House, the only other place in the world that welcomed her.

"It's a shame," Susan sighed, "If you would stop killing people I could have you here, safe with me. I know someone in – "

"No. I might have taken you up on that a few –"

"Is there someone in your life Alice?"

Alice made to speak but Susan, as she so often did to Alice, spoke over her, "Good for you."

"I haven't said anything."

"Not with words you haven't."

Alice swallowed the last of her tea as Susan did and stood to make sure no one was in her house anymore.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Susan." She said as they clasped hands in farewell. As she left Captain Homer Jackson appeared asking Susan who she was,

"No one you should get to know. She's trouble if I ever saw it." With that she walked around him and attended her duties. Jackson watched the space he had last seen Alice in, and shrugged off the mild interest he had almost had for her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir," Sgt Drake addressed Dtv. Insp. Reid, "May I speak with you a moment?"

"Of course Sargeant." Reid said without looking at him, taking his seat behind his desk and waiting for Drake to finish closing the door and sitting before his superior and friend.

"It's not a work-related matter sir, but I should like to know your opinion on something important to me."

Reid visibly relaxed and leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the desk between them. "I am all ears." He said in his usual stern way, yet amiably.

"I should like to marry someone."

Reid leaned slowly back in his chair as his eyebrows shot up. "And what do you wish do discuss concerning marriage?"

"Well sir, she is yet a mystery to me. She works and I know she wishes to be free of her place of work, and that I should like to see her without need to do so –"

"I can only request a wage rise, I cannot give it."

"No sir, I am not talking as a colleague. I wish to know if you think asking a member of staff from somewhere such as the Copper Bell to be my wife is advisable. Should it matter what my colleagues make of her position? I like to think she would leave it, but I can't be certain. I wish to know if you think seeking such happiness is wise – I mean, would it do more harm than good to us both?"

Reid smiled and almost laughed at his friend, "So this is where you're lightness of heart stems? If so, I should think no matter the outcome you should pursue it."

"Right sir." Drake smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Thank you, sir."

"And Bennet," Reid interrupted Drake's departure, "When we talk as friends there is no need to refer to me as sir."

"Old habits, sorry Edmund."

"What is her name?"

"Alice."

"Do tell me how you fair in your endeavour." He bid Drake goodbye, who nodded and set to find his Alice a ring. Reid recalled Drake's words – he had mentioned the Copper Bell, which Reid was quietly working his way through the evidence Alicia had provided him with. Alice and Alicia must be one and the same. So that's how she ended up at his doorstep. Reid decided to wait to meet Alicia and Drake's sweet heart, whichever came first. If Alicia bore a ring on the fourth finger of her left hand, she was surely one and the same, just as she would be if Drake introduced them in person. Reid sighed, and lifted his weight from the chair to have a walk – fresh air was in order.

"You look unwell." Drake informed Alice as she took his hand and he assisted her onto the boat. It was full of people looking to experience the crossing of water, to share teas and cakes and company for the early afternoon.

"I am tired. I was disturbed from sleep last night."

"By what?"

"Silly quarrelling not far from my door. They were so I loud I thought about going and shoo-ing them from my street but from my window I could see them grow violent."

"You've a sensible head on you, Alice."

She smiled at him as a slight blush reached her cheeks. He turned and taking he hand, walked to the edge of the boat, to the barrier people waved at loved ones from. Alice sighed as the boat departed its dock and mused aloud to Drake,

"Wouldn't it be nice to be able to sever every tie, and cross the water to begin a whole knew life?"

"Is that what you dream about?"

"I suppose. I dream about change; of lifting myself free of moral bonds and past acts."

Her dreamy look to the sea gave Drake hope, and he half got on his knee then and there. Neither of them were great fans of mass attention though, and he prayed he wouldn't miss an opportunity of quiet on the boat to complete his task. He settled to place his arm around her waist, and as he did she leaned against him he took a minute to imagine too that they were leaving the people they were behind to become new strangers together.

As time passed and the end of the journey grew near, Drake panicked – was his opportunity missed? He begged pardon to Alice and disappeared in search of the Captain.

"I don't want to leave yet." Alice whined as the dock they ascended on not an hour and a half ago drew nearer.

"Then we shall wait until no one else is left on board." He smiled at her. They had ate, danced and now stood watching the journey the boat had taken them on. As passengers were called away, the Captain placed a hand on Drake's shoulder briefly as he passed. Now was the time, Drake knew.

"Alice," he asked, and she hummed an acknowledgement of her name without taking her eyes from the sea. She noticed the absence of his height and turned to see him a little below her level, staring up at her with a ring. Her eyes bulged and her smile broadened, "Will you marry me?"

It was all he could manage. He had wanted so much to say more, to tell her his hopes for the future and confess the wealth of feeling he held for her but in the end he saw she knew it all, and shared it with him. All he needed to do was ask the question.

He had envisioned a 'yes' and a shaking hand trying to place the ring on the appropriate finger. Instead, Alice threw herself towards him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she declared,

"I will!" as if in disbelief of the fact. They tumbled to the deck and now on his knee she directed her finder into the ring he held up for her. After that she kissed him long and lovingly as the boat's crew cheered, clapped and whistled.


End file.
